First Day
by IEA1128
Summary: Odayaka Midoriya, daughter of Izuku and Ochako, as well as Sameha Asui, attend U.A. for the first time, but in the first day, both friends find out something that will change the landscape of their lives forever. Oneshot.


**I do not own My Hero Academia, that belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.**

**I do, however, own Odayaka Midoriya, Sameha Asui, Hanabi Bakugo, and the black-haired boy.**

* * *

"Oda-chan! Hurry up, or you'll be late for your first day!"

"Coming, Mom!" the girl said, putting a green hair clip on the side of her hair, which was in the style of a "POW" comic bubble.

Odayaka Midorya, the daughter of the Pro Hero couple, Izuku and Ochaco Midoriya, was a 15-year old girl, starting her first day at U.A., just as her parents did. Odayaka was 152.4 cm tall (5'3 to us Americans), average weight, had shoulder-length hair that was unkept, like her father's, the color red with green streaks in it (and yes, the streaks were natural), and had her mother's brown eyes.

However, Odayaka was a unique girl with a unique Quirk. While she did inherit her mother's Gravity Quirk, for some reason, she had another Quirk, courtesy of her father. Because One for All could not be inherited through means of conception, she didn't inherit it. However, because of the leftover Quirks from previous users of One for All, she had the quirk which she called "Titan". This gave her super-strength, which caused a lot of destruction in the Midoriya household, as well as invulnerability, meaning she couldn't get sick as easily as others could. The only drawback to this Quirk was the fact she couldn't live a normal life.

"Here I come!" Odayaka rushed down the stairs, putting her kneesocks on. "How do I look?" Odayaka asked, presenting herself to her parents.

"You look fine!" Izuku commented, patting his daughter's shoulders, giving her a reassuring smile. "It's amazing how you managed flawlessly get into pass the entrance exam."

"Yeah, when your father and I took the test, he was stressing out for a week, because he thought that he only took out one robot, and got in via a technicality!" Ochaco piped up, patting her husband on the shoulder.

Izuku put his head down, in shame. "Sure, Ochaco, just make me sound pathetic, as if I'm not even here…"

"Oh! I'm sorry, honey!" Ochaco apologized, rubbing Izuku's back. "I was just using you as an example! I didn't mean to offend you!"

"No, it's okay…" Izuku replied. "It's only just my pride that hurts… and my soul… and my manhood…"

Odayaka chuckled at her parents, as she ate her usual large breakfast, as another effect of her quirk was her extremely fast metabolism, as she burned fat faster than any normal person. As a result, she eats all she wants, and suffers little to no consequences.

"Well, I'm off!" Odayaka piped up, finishing the last of her breakfast, grabbing her bag, coat, and shoes.

"Good luck at school, sweetie!" Ochaco called out.

"Wait." Izuku got up, just before his daughter walked out the door. He turned Odayaka around, holding his right hand outward, palm up. "Go beyond."

Odayaka smiled, as she was waiting for this day. She put her hand on her father's, saying, "Plus Ultra."

Izuku smiled. "Have a good day, sweetie."

**Meanwhile…**

"Sameha! Wake up this instant! You're going to be late!" Tsuyu called out, which made the boy scoff, going back to dreamland.

Sameha Asui, son on Tsuyu, aka Tsu, aka Froppy, was a young man with a quirk that gave him shark genetics. Not much is known of his father, but despite his rough outward appearance, he was really a nice guy deep down. He and Odayaka had been friends since kindergarten, in which she knew what to do when his quirk had manifested. Since then, they had regular playdates and get-togethers, and they became closer than ever, almost like they were family. He stood at 186 cm (6'1"), had spiky olive green hair, an athletic build, and visible six-pack abs, built from years of swimming.

"SAMEHA! WAKE UP!" Tsuyu yelled, dragging him outside of his Aquarium.

"DAMMIT, OLD LADY! I heard you the first time! Now let me-" Sameha snapped, his eyes turning completely black when yelling. However, they went back to their normal color when he realized when he realized he wasn't wearing his breathing device, and hurried to put it on. "*sigh* Well, since I'm up, might as well get dressed!"

"Not until you take a shower!" Tsuyu nagged, whapping her son on the head with her tongue. "You smell like a fish!"

"Oh, and who's fault is that, huh?" Sameha snarked under his breath.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

Sameha came out of his room, dressed in the U.A. uniform, yet the only stark difference was that the first button on his uniform was unbuttoned, in order to make way for his breathing device for his gills. "How do I look?"

"You look fine!" Tsuyu complimented.

"Whatever." Sameha plainly spoke, downing a can of chum, chucking the empty can in the trash. "I'm off."

"Have a nice first day, sweetie!" Tsuyu told her son, who smiled at her.

"Thank you."

* * *

"So this is U.A. High, huh?" Odayaka said to herself, taking in the sight of the school. She entered the structure, taking out her schedule. "Apparently, my homeroom class is Class 1-A. That's the same Class that Mom and Dad were both in, right? I mean, it's not that big of a deal to me, honestly. All I have to do is go here 3 years, find a way to control my Quirk, become a hero and-"

"Whoa! Look at that chick!" one boy with Wings on his back called out.

"Who, the one with green streaks in her hair?" the other, who had webbed hands and feet, replied.

Odayaka sighed. _"Oh great, now these two are trying to get close to me? Like they know who my father is, and they want his autograph?"_

"Hell yeah, she's such a hottie!"

At that moment, Odayaka threw away her sardonic thoughts, replaced with hearts in her eyes, and a lovestruck look in her eyes.

"H-Hottie?!" Odayaka happily squealed, getting the attention of everyone around her. Unfortunately, this had the added effect of them seeing her crush the railing that she was holding like a piece of paper, which had the added effect of making the tempered glass shielding the railing shatter below.

"Uhhh…" the two boys stammered, to which Odayaka quickly walked away, her love-struck blush turning to an embarrassed one. In her embarrassment, she accidentally knocked into another boy. "S-Sorry… It's just I need to-" Odayaka stopped herself when she saw who she bumped into.

"Hey there, Oda." Sameha said, leaning against the wall, trying to look cool.

"Sameha!" Odayaka smiled, giving him a firm handshake. "What's up?!"

"Not much, really. Just taking me everything in my power to keep from fainting." Sameha grinned, showing off his shark teeth. "But seriously, where's the nearest water fountain? I'm thirsty as all hell."

"Heh, I thought I might run into you by some weird stroke of fate, so I brought this!" Odayaka pulled out a bottle of natural Saltwater. Opening his breathing device, the girl poured in the Saltwater into his device, going straight into his gills.

"Aw yeah… That's that good shit…" Sameha went, slightly drooling.

"So where you heading to?" Sameha asked, calming down from his saltwater high.

"Class 1-A." she responded.

"What a coincidence. That's where I'm headed, too." Sameha smiled, taking out his own schedule. "What are the odds?"

"Neat! Now, mind escorting me to our class, kind sir?" Odayaka asked, sticking out her elbow, and putting on a faux British accent.

"Of course, Mademoiselle." Sameha replied, linking their arms together, and putting on an unconvincing French accent.

* * *

"Alright everyone, take your seats." The homeroom teacher said, taking out a clipboard, preparing to take roll. However, the students hadn't listened. "I said take your seats."

Still no response.

"**HEY, YOU GOD DAMNED BRATS! TAKE YOUR DAMNED SEATS ALREADY!**" the teacher boomed, getting everyone's attention. Immediately, everyone sat down.

"Okay, a lot of you might know me as, Lord of Explosions: Kacchan. But my name is Katsuki Bakugo, and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of your time here. If you were expecting happy-fun-time at this place, and romance galore, I've got news for you, that's not what U.A. is for." Bakugo explained. "You'll be put through the wringer, and go through extensive training to become a hero, if you don't feel you have the confidence to become a hero, or aren't willing to become one, I'll gladly refer you to a normal High School right now, and you can live the rest of your life as a Civilian with a Quirk. Now, do I have any takers?"

None of the students stood up.

Bakugo smirked widely. "That's what I like to see. Now, then, time to take roll. A-" Before Bakugo could call out the first name, the door to the class burst open. As in exploded. "Yo, Old man! Am I late?"

Bakugo glared at the girl who just burst in, eyebrow twitching and sighing, "How nice of you to grace with your presence, Hanabi. And I have to tell you, call me Bakugo-san in public…"

Hanabi Bakugo, Katsuki's daughter, was a girl with ash blond hair that reached past her shoulders, with a black streaks on her bangs, and she was about Odayaka's height and weight, and she wore the standard U.A. Uniform, yet the suit was unbuttoned, and the first two buttons of her blouse were unbuttoned, showing off the cleavage to her ample bosom.

"Take your seat, Hanabi… and button up your blouse, please…" Bakugo told her, and she complied. With the seat taking, not the blouse buttoning. Hanabi went to a seat, and as soon as she looked at Odayaka, she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at the scarlet-haired girl for a good long while, before grabbing her by the head, and shoving her face into the large pillows on her chest.

"Odayaka, you little bitch! You never told me that you passed your entrance exam!" Hanabi grinned.

"M-Maybe because I knew you'd do something like this?" Odayaka breathed. "Hana-chan, I can't breathe…"

"HEY! That's inappropriate, Hanabi!" Bakugo told her, rubbing his temples. "Now take your damned seat…"

"Okay, okay, Bakugo-_san_," Hanabi complied, saying the –san part somewhat sarcastically, letting go of Odayaka, finding a behind next to a boy with long unkept black hair, that went over his eyes, and had white tips at the ends of his hair, and he was playing with a Rubix Cube. "Anyone sitting here?"

"No." the boy meekly said, not taking his eyes off the puzzle. Hanabi looked at him weirdly, but shook it off, as she took her seat.

"_ODAYAKA MIDORIYA AND SAMEHA ASUI, REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE."_ The principal said, over the intercom.

"_Oh great, is this about the railing?!"_Odayaka thought, stressing out mentally. _"But why would they call Sameha? He had nothing to do with it!"_

* * *

Both Sameha and Odayaka took their seats in the principal's office, Odayaka quickly said, "I'm sorry about the railing, it was just an-" The principal, the one and only Toshinori Yagi, otherwise known as All Might during his Hero days, raised his hand to stop the girl.

"Don't worry. Things like that are bound to happen at least once a week here at U.A. We'll chalk it up to first-day jitters."

"Sure… first-day jitters…" Odayaka sheepishly laughed, hiding the real reason that she broke the glass.

"Anyway, that's not what I called you two here for. Odayaka, you see, your father-" Toshinori began, only to be cut off by Sameha's cry of:

"WOOOOOOOOOW! This was you?" Sameha asked, pointing to the pictures of Principal Toshinori as All Might.

"In a different time of my life, yes."

"Whoa. You used to be jacked!" Sameha remarked. "What happened?"

"A combination of things, really." Toshinori replyed, counting his symptoms down from "Renal Failure, Muscular Atrophy, Organ Loss, Erectile Dysfunction, Anal Bleeding,"

"Okay, I think that's a bit T.M.I." Sameha quickly said, covering his ears.

"Oh come on! I didn't even get a chance to tell you about my Hardened Stools!"

"Principal!" Odayaka called, getting his attention. "What did you call me for?"

"Ah, that's right. Sorry for the sidetracking." Principal Toshinori sat both students down, sitting on his desk. "Now, Odayaka, your Dad may or may not have told you this, but when he was your age, he was my pupil, and trained under me. And after he graduated, he became a shining beacon of hope, almost on my level at my peak. Not exactly, but close. However, he kept a secret from you. From the two of you, actually."

"Secret?" Odayaka asked, tilting her head.

"Hey, uh, not to interrupt this heartwarming story, but what does this have to do with me?" Sameha asked.

"Well, it's about the nature of your family. Both of your families, really." Principal Toshinori told them. "Both of your parents went to school here, and were enrolled in Class 1-A. However, the relationship of your parents, as well as you, is extremely complicated. Sameha, I know you've accepted the truth about your father not being in your life, but the reason he wasn't in your life is because he's requested me to withhold that information until you A) turned 18, or B) got accepted into U.A. And I'm sorry to say that your father…"

"_*sigh* This is going to crush both of them. But, I have to do this."_

"Sameha, your father… is Izuku Midoriya."

Both teenagers gasped at this, looking at each other, shocked that the fact that these lifelong friends could possibly be siblings.

"I know that you're both probably shocked about this, but this is the truth. The reason that your parents wanted to hide this from you was to not confuse you, because they care about you. This was…" Principal Toshinori kept talking, but both Odayaka and Sameha felt he was droning out, because of the weight of this news.

* * *

**After School…**

Odayaka walked in, plopped her bag at the front of the door, a disheartened look in her eyes, and trying to fight back tears, as well."

"_I feel kinda sick…"_

"…ka. Odayaka!" Odayaka snapped out of her mental funk, only to see her father standing next to her. "So, how was your first day of classes?"

"Uh, they were fine. Just, typical first day stuff, you know?" Odayaka waved off.

"Neat! Your Mom went out to the store to get some ingredients for dinner, to celebrate your first day at U.A.!" Izuku explained, going back to his cooking space. "We've got Western-Style Steak, Eastern Style Futomaki, Pot Stickers, Wasabi, Spaghetti with a zesty tomato sauce, Penne-"

"Why didn't you tell me that Sameha was my brother?" Odayaka spoke, making Izuku freeze in place. "Principal Toshinori told me all about it. I just want to get your side of the story."

Izuku sighed, turning off the stove, and motioned to her to sit down on the couch, which she complied. "Honey, we told you about sex, didn't we?"

"Yes, Dad, we had a good, long, awkward talk about it. Mom even lectured me about the danger of me crushing a man's skeleton with my pelvis."

Izuku, lidding his eyes halfway, continued on. "Well, before your mother knew she was 3 weeks pregnant with you, she had us go to a Swingers club, which is…" Izuku's face went red before continuing on. Just because he was a married man, didn't mean he enjoyed talking about sex to other people. "…a place singles and married couples get together and… engage in intercourse." Izuku let out a breath after saying that sentence.

"So what happened there?" Odayaka asked.

"While your mother went off with a few gentlemen, I saw Asui-san at the place, looking amazing, and since your mother was with other people, I went and… *ahem* …fished in her pond. But, a few weeks later, she called your mother, saying that she was late on her period. After going to the doctor, they confirmed that she was pregnant." Izuku explained.

"Was Mom mad?"

"Yes." Izuku flatly said. "I didn't think that she could say half the words that she did, but she definitely gave me an earful that day. Especially since she found out she was pregnant with you the day before." Odayaka looked to the side.

"So you lied?"

"Oda, look-"

"NO!" The scarlet-haired girl yelled. "You lied to me for 15 years, and hid this from me?! How could you do this to me?! To us?!"

"Oda-" Izuku reached out to his daughter, who swatted his hand away.

"Don't you fucking touch me! You lying sack of shit!" Odayaka snapped, giving a hateful glare to her father. "What the hell is wrong with you, huh?! Couldn't keep it in your pants long enough? Or did you just want your own colony of Superfreak children?!"

Izuku stayed silent, taking the brunt of his daughter's verbal abuse.

"Don't you dare try and justify this! I swear to God, I will never forgive you for this!" Odayaka slapped Izuku, which made him slam against a wall. She walked out of the house, slamming the door, breaking it off its hinges.

* * *

Odayaka went to a nearby hill, crying her eyes out, taking in what her father had told her, the fact that he had essentially made a child without his own knowledge, the fact that he hid it from her for her entire life up until this point, and her best friend was her little brother, was a bit too much to take in. She rested her head in her arms, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Thought I'd find you here," A voice said to her, turning to the source of the voice, being Katsuki Bakugo.

"U-Uncle Kaachan! How'd you find me?" Odayaka asked, wiping her eyes.

"Your Dad told your Mom, and your Mom called me." Bakugo explained, taking a seat next to her. "By the way, you owe your parents a new front door."

"Oh! My Dad! How is he?" Odayaka asked suddenly.

"Well, other than the concussion, and the broken jaw, he'll live." Bakugo told her. "But I heard that you gave him quite the mouthful."

"I didn't really mean it. Well, not all of it…" Odayaka said, sinking her head back down. "I was just upset that he would lie to me for so long. Like, living with my Quirk is bad enough, but the fact that the friend that I knew my whole life was my brother, and he knew, and didn't even care about Sameha's well-being!"

"Hmph." Bakugo sneered. "Your Dad's a lot of things. Whipped, Timid, and a crazy Son of a Bitch, but negligent is certainly not one of those things. I know because he had to work overtime to raise both his kids, and give a significant portion of his income to Tsuyu, who had to raise a child all by herself. He hosted weekly get-togethers with your families until you were 12 years old, all for the sake of seeing his son and daughter grow up healthy. Izuku didn't want to be a father to two children to two separate mothers, but he fucked up, he knew he fucked up, and he stepped up, and raised two children to be heroes in training." Bakugo looked up to the night sky, smiling. "It's like when my wife, God rest her soul, tragically lost her life. As a parent, I had to fulfil the role of both Mother and Father. Explaining Puberty to a teenaged girl… *shudders* Never again." Bakugo put his hand on Odayaka's shoulder, smiling at the girl. "And your father stepped up, and played Dad to both you and Sameha. Don't be angry at him for lying. Be happy with him, because he raised you both to be potential heroes."

Odayaka smiled, saying, "Thanks, Uncle Kaachan. I feel better now."

"Ready to go home, and apologize to your parents?" Bakugo asked, taking her by the hand.

"Sure!"

Bakugo whipped out his keys, prompting Odayaka to ask, "Wait… is Hanabi in the car with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"_Oh… marshmallows…"_

* * *

**With Sameha…**

Sameha went to his house, his mother reading a magazine. "Hello, Sameha."

"Uncle Izuku is my father. That true?" Sameha came out and asked.

"Did the principal tell you?" Tsuyu asked, making Sameha grit his teeth. "I feared that this would happen, but I wanted you to get into U.A. before you knew the truth!"

"Dammit! Damn it, you old lady!" Sameha cursed. "I have been wanting to see my father for the last 15 years, and you've lied to me, every single time, saying that you don't know a single thing about him, and that he was ancient history! But this whole time, I was looking for a man I didn't even exist, because my real father was in my backyard this whole time!"

"Sameha, please, calm down, and listen to me." Tsuyu told him. "It was 15 years ago, and it was at a Swingers Club. I didn't expect to see Izuku there, I really didn't. But we hooked up, and the next thing I know… we made you."

"So, you knew about this, and he didn't help us out?" Sameha asked, in disbelief. "That deadbeat, negligent son of a bitch, is out there saving people, except the two people who needed it the most?! What the fuck is this idiotic bullshit?!"

*slap!*

Sameha touched his cheek, which felt red and swollen, and looked at his mother, who glared at him, angrily.

"I need to show you something."

* * *

Tsuyu brought out a book, several books, at that, of several bank transactions.

"What's this supposed to be?" Sameha asked.

"These are the receipts for the child support checks that Izuku has paid to me, every month for the past 15 years." Tsuyu explained, showing them off to her son. "Every single month, he sent us over 500,000 Yen. If you multiply that, your father has given us 90,000,000 Yen in total. Because of that, we were able to afford this house, your aquarium, breathing device, and more."

Sameha's eyes widened, realizing what his father did for him.

"Izuku isn't a negligent father, and he is certainly no deadbeat. He's busy with his current family, but he has tried every single way to be a father to you and Odayaka both." Tsuyu explained.

"I-I didn't…" Sameha sputtered, looking down.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but please understand, your father loves you, and Odayaka both."

"I knew I wanted to find my father, and when Principal Toshinori told me about it, I thought he was a giant piece of shit…" Sameha choked, before a drop of liquid dripped on Tsuyu's hand. "But… after hearing what he did for me… I'm lucky to have a Dad who cared…!"

Tsuyu hugged her son, who sobbed into her shoulder.

* * *

**Yep! I'm doing MHA future fics, too! Originally, I wanted to make this fic focus only on Odayaka, but I felt the fic was missing something without Sameha's reactions to the parenthood reveal. So, I quickly reworked the fic to include scenes with him, too! Hope you don't mind the somewhat disjointed storytelling!**


End file.
